Mixing New With Old
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: "G!P Chloe and G!P Aubrey DPing a PowerBottom!Beca."


"You'd seriously let us do that?" Chloe asked with arousal clear in her voice as her bright blue eyes went almost completely black.

"Yeah Beca, are you really sure you actually want to do this and you aren't just doing it for us?" Aubrey asked seriously as she tried to hide just how turned on she was at the idea while they worked out the logistics.

""I appreciate the concern, Bree, but yes, I'm sure. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time actually, but didn't want to bring it up because I wanted to think about it to make sure and I didn't want to freak either of you out."

There was already a small bulge starting to form in Chloe's pants as she leaned forward to whisper in Beca's ear. "How long have you wanted one of us to fuck your ass while the other fucks your pussy?" Chloe asked before nipping at the brunette's neck.

Beca let out a little gasp. "For so long. As soon as I found out that both of you had cocks, I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have both of you inside of me at the same time."

Chloe growled before lunging forward to attack Beca's lips in a heated kiss.

"Beca, Chloe, focus!" Aubrey barked as she clapped her hands in an attempt to startle her girlfriends out of their lust filled frenzy that the blonde wasn't doing a great job of hiding her jealousy over.

The brunette and redhead broke apart and returned to a sitting position. "So, who gets to fuck your ass first?" Chloe asked without shame.

"Chloe!" Aubrey chastised.

"What?" The redhead asked, genuinely confused as to what she had done wrong. "It's a perfectly valid question," Chloe said before pulling Beca into her lap and grinding her hips against her ass. "Because I know you've had one of us in mind since the start."

"That is true," Beca said casually. Earning her a surprised look from Aubrey and a cocky smirk from Chloe. "Well, it's partially true. I have fantasized about what it would be like to have both of you take my anal virginity." The brunette trailed off as she thought back to those fantasies and how much they turned her on. "And there were so many good things to both of you that I couldn't possibly ick." Beca said innocently as she got off of Chloe's lap.

Aubrey knew that she was playing some kind of angle. Chloe, however, took the bait. "Fine, choose whoever is better in bed to have the honors," the redhead suggested. "As much as you say that we're both amazing, I think we all know deep down that you have a preference."

"But the thing is, I don't." Beca said as her hands started rubbing her girlfriend's thighs. "You're both better at different things. Hell, there are even different thing I like about each of your dicks. I like that Aubrey's a little longer and can consistently hit my G-spot, but I also like that Chloe's a little thicker and really stretches me." The brunette said casually as her hands moved higher up on her girlfriend's thighs. "And I can't use oral and finger fucking as a tie-breaker because Chloe's better at oral and Aubrey's better at fingering me." Beca said with faux sadness as she unzipped the blonde and redhead's jeans and snuck her hand into their pants and underwear to start stroking their cocks.

"Um, Becs, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked as she felt her dick hardening.

"Well, seeing as I can't seem to decide who should fuck my ass first, I've decided to put the decision in your hands. I'm going to jerk you both off at the same time. Whoever comes first, loses." The brunette stated firmly as she increased her hand's pace. "How does that sound to both of you?"

"Sounds good to me." Chloe said, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Me too." Aubrey whispered.

Beca smirked. This was already turning out to be a good night.

Ten minutes had passed and Chloe and Aubrey were both panting uncontrollably with their eyes screwed shut and sweat dripping down their foreheads. Beca's arms were getting tired and neither girl was showing any signs of caving so the brunette went for their weakness: dirty talk. "You too have no idea how much this is turning me on," Beca said with a little moan. "I'm so wet just thinking about what we're going to do next. We're finally going to turn all of our ultimate fantasizes into a reality that I just know will lead to mind blowing orgasms we never thought possible." Beca said with as much need as she could muster while using her thumbs to swipe over the heads of her girlfriends' cocks. "Now all we need to get started is for one of you to come so we can get started."

With that, Aubrey came with a long moan, making Beca smirk as the blonde got cum all over her hand. Chloe came not long after.

When they were done, Beca removed her hands from her girlfriends' cocks to bring them up to her mouth to lick cum off of them. "Babies, you have no idea how hot that was," the brunette said, her voice thick with arousal.

"We are so settling all disputes like that in the future." Chloe said excitedly as she started tucking herself back into her pants.

Aubrey pouted as she did the same while mumbling, "Or we could use or brains to make a solid argument instead of resorting to sex like animals.

Beca and Chloe gave each other a knowing look. "Come on Bree, don't pout because you lost." The brunette cooed as she stood up and offered her hands for her girlfriends to take to pull them up from the couch. "Chloe won fair and square. She gets to fuck my first, but you can go right after her. I promise." Beca said as she pulled them into the bedroom. "Not to mention the fact that you're hurting my feelings that my pussy isn't good enough to satisfy you anymore." The brunette said sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed, both of her girlfriends in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really competitive." Aubrey said regretfully.

The brunette smirked. "I know you are and I forgive you. I know you're against rewards for participation, but what would you say to a little consolation prize?"

Aubrey's dick twitched in her pants. "I think I could get on board with that."

"Good. Why don't you get naked and lay in the middle of the bed?" Beca suggested.

The blonde quickly went along with her girlfriend's suggestion while Beca joined her in stripping while Chloe sat in a chair at the far side of the room with an unobstructed view of the bed.

When she was naked, Beca got on the bed and started crawling up the bed with hunger in her eyes.

The look made Aubrey's breath hitch as she did her best to maintain her composure. She wasn't sure what Beca had in mind for her consolation prize, but she knew it would be hot.

Beca didn't stop crawling until her face was right above Aubrey's, her hands on either side of her head. For a moment, the blonde and brunette just stared at each other before Beca ducked her head down to kiss girl girlfriend.

After a minute, the brunette broke the kiss to begin kissing down her jaw to her neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach, and all the way down to her groin.

When she reached the top of the blonde's dick, Beca looked up and shot her a wink before softly sucking her head into her mouth.

Aubrey immediately moaned and tangled her hand in chocolate locks. "Fuck yes, Beca, just like that."

The brunette sucked her girlfriend's dick to life and started taking more of it into her mouth until she was taking all eight inches.

For a minute, the blonde allowed herself to simply lay back and enjoy the feeling the brunette was giving her. It wasn't until she heard a moan from across the room that Aubrey tore her focus off of Beca. To her surprise, the sound came from Chloe who was jacking off to Beca sucking her off.

The redhead's normally beautiful blue eyes were almost completely black as she intently watched her girlfriends while her hand stroked her own cock.

The blonde didn't have much time to watch Chloe because Beca had started deep throating her.

"F-Fucking sh-sh-shit, Beca." Aubrey stuttered out.

Beca smiled around Aubrey's cock as she brought one hand up to squeeze her balls and the other to keep her hips from bucking up into her face.

"Sh-shit, I'm going to…" That was all the blonde got out before she let out a long moan and shot her load at the back of Beca's throat. Chloe could be faintly heard coming in the background.

The brunette didn't stop until she had swallowed all of Aubrey's cum and the blonde started going flaccid before letting her slide out of her mouth. "How was that for a consolation prize?" Beca asked as she traced the outline of Aubrey's hipbone with her pointer finger.

"Better than a little trophy that says 'participant' that's for sure." Aubrey joked as she smiled down lovingly at Beca.

"We better get medals that say, 'marathon finisher' if we're able to get hard and produce any cum for another round." Chloe said as she joined her girlfriends on the bed.

"Is sex expert and enthusiast Chloe Beale admitting defeat after two rounds?" Beca teased.

Chloe just rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying, it's a lot to expect from someone in that amount of time."

"You know, if you're not up for it, I'd be happy to take Beca's anal virginity in your place." Aubrey suggested.

The redhead went dead in the eyes as she pulled the brunette into her lap. "Fuck you. I won fair and squire." Chloe spat back at Aubrey.

Beca and Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at Chloe's possessiveness because it was completely out of character for her.

"Ok, I get it. You're first." Aubrey digressed as she put her hands up in mock defense.

"Now that we've got all that settled," Beca said as she pushed Aubrey back on the bed and straddled her hips. "What do you say we move onto the main event?"

"Sounds good to me." Aubrey said as she grabbed Beca's hips and started doing small thrusts up while the brunette started grinding in her lap.

It didn't take long for Aubrey to get completely hard for the third time that night.

"Fuck me good and hard," was all Beca said before grabbing Aubrey's dick, lining it up with the entrance of her pussy, and lowering herself onto it. The brunette took a few deep breaths before beginning to rock her hips against the blonde, telling her to begin.

Aubrey grabbed Beca's hips as she started pounding into the brunette, not bothering with a slow build up.

"Fuck Bree, so good. Just like that, baby." Beca moaned as she bent at the waist, her hands resting on either side of Aubrey's head.

Once Beca's ass was exposed, Chloe immediately started applying a generous amount of lube to her cock before spreading some over the brunette's anus, making her shiver. "That's cold." Beca said in a breathless whisper as she continued to rock her hips against Aubrey's.

Chloe didn't respond as she continued to apply lube to Beca's ass. When she was done, the redhead tossed the bottle aside as she got in position behind the brunette. "Ready?" Chloe asked as she grabbed Beca's hips and poked her ass with her cock.

"Just fucking do it, Chloe." Beca growled.

The redhead did as she was told and carefully pushed the head of her cock into Beca's ass, earning a scream that turned into a moan. "You ok?" Chloe asked, concerned that Beca was in pain.

"I will be, just need a minute to adjust." Beca said through the deep breaths she was taking to try and calm herself. She had her hand on Aubrey's chest to keep her from thrusting into her before she was ready.

After a moment, Beca started rocking her hips against Aubrey's again. The blonde met her pace, only increasing it when Beca did. "Ok Chlo, I'm ready." Beca said a few moments later.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hips and slowly started thrusting in and out of her ass. After a few minutes, she had built up to a moderate pace and was pulling her cock half way before pushing back in.

Beca's breath was quickly growing ragged, a sign that she was close. "Bree, Chlo, faster, please," the brunette husked as she rested her head in the crook between Aubrey's shoulder and neck.

The blonde and redhead continued their ministrations to the best of their abilities as they fought off their own impending orgasms until Beca's body finally relaxed, completely collapsing against Aubrey. Beca couldn't help but lay dazed against her blonde girlfriend and moan as she felt cum filling her pussy and her ass.

When she had recovered, Chloe carefully pulled out of Beca's ass before Aubrey flipped positions with the brunette to pull out of her pussy. The blonde and redhead snuggled up on either side of Beca and placed kisses all over her body while the brunette's breathing evened out.

"Becs, are you ok?" Chloe asked, worried. Beca wasn't one to stay quiet for long periods of time unless something was wrong.

The brunette gave a nod, never bothering to open her eyes.

"Can you please say something?" Aubrey asked gently. "Even if you're ok, I think we should still talk about what we just did and if it's something you'd be willing to do again in the future."

The brunette slowly opened her eyes, blinking as her eyes readjusted to the light. "Empty," she whispered.

Aubrey and Chloe briefly looked at each other, hoping that the other knew what she meant.

"We don't know what that means." Chloe said gently.

"It means," Beca said as she pushed herself upright. "That having both of you inside me at the same time was amazing and made me feel so full that now that it's over and I don't have either of you inside me, I'm feeling a little empty."

"So, you enjoyed it?" Chloe asked.

"Even more than I could have thought."

"I guess the only question now, is when is it my turn?" Aubrey asked with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Maybe when you've regained your strength enough to keep your boner long enough to make me come." Beca teased.

Aubrey smiled before leaning in to kiss her brunette girlfriend. "Sounds absolutely perfect."


End file.
